The Thirst is Real
by klavscaroline
Summary: Supermodel Caroline Forbes gave birth to her first daughter two months ago, but rumours are still flying on who the secret Baby Daddy is. The Internet finds itself in a frenzy as fans can't help but notice the similarities between the new baby and Caroline's bodyguard, Klaus Mikaelson. (AU/AH)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** Okay, so this idea just came up to me as I was thinking about how just a couple of weeks ago, people were speculating that Kylie Jenner's bodyguard was her baby daddy. I'm sorry, this is trashy, but I have to write it

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot (AU/AH)

* * *

 **BREAKING NEWS: Supermodel Caroline Forbes' Daughter, Cassandra, turns two months old! BUT WHO IS THE BABY DADDY?**

"Ugh, I can't believe people are still talking about this?" Caroline rolled her eyes. It's been two months since she's given birth and four since she announced her pregnancy, and the paparazzi are still haunting her like vultures for an "exclusive interview". If she didn't want to tell anyone four months ago, she sure isn't about to start now.

Yesterday morning, she went on a trip to the beach with Cassandra and her bodyguard, Klaus, when the paparazzis caught up with them and started snapping photos with little regard of her personal space. Thankfully, Klaus was able to ward them off before they got too close. The last thing she needed was for them to scare her baby girl.

"Maybe you should just reveal the truth, isn't that easier?" Bonnie was her best friend, a photographer that she had met during her early days as a model. She was a person that had great instinct, and one that Caroline frequently confided in for advice.

"Surely you understand, Bon, you see it all around us. Just imagine the frenzy it would cause; one day you're anonymous and the next, you're famous for being the baby daddy of some celebrity. He deserves more than that, and I don't want to drag him into this fickle world of Hollywood. Besides, do you know how much trouble he would get into if his boss found out? He could get fired, relationships with clients are strictly prohibited!"

"He's already _in_ the fickle world of Hollywood, he was prepared for a little crazy when he signed up for the job, and if I have to be honest, I'm sure it means nothing compared to you," Bonnie sighed, knowing exactly how much Cassandra's parents would want to share their love for each other, and their daughter, with the rest of the world.

"And it's also just… you know he doesn't want to find a replacement for the job right now because there's no one that he trusts to protect me more than himself, and according to him, I'm in a "fragile state". I guess we're just going to wait a couple of months until the media settles down and we can find a suitable replacement, before we go announcing it to the world"

"All I'm saying is that I just hope it works out the way you want it to. You know how intrusive the paparazzi could get. I'm just worried that things might not end the way you imagined"

And as she said… Bonnie had great intuition.

* * *

"Sweetheart, I'm home," his voice rang out in the foyer of their house.

"In here," Caroline responded, as she came out of their room holding their daughter, who had just finished feeding. Bonnie had left their house just after lunch, and she had been busy spending time and taking care of Cassie.

He gave Caroline a quick kiss, as she passed Cassandra into his opened arms, "How're my princesses today?"

"Well, this little princess had been crying since Daddy left home this morning, hasn't she?" She rubbed Cassie's head lovingly, "And this princess," she pointed to herself, "Is in need of a long bath"

He stepped closer and engulfed her in his embrace, "I missed you both," he mumbled, "I don't know why my siblings insist on a weekly gathering, especially since Kol was being particularly annoying today. I'm considering skipping out on the next few gatherings."

"What did he say this time?" Caroline knew that anything that came out of Kol's mouth was in a desperate need of a filter.

"Something about a magazine article," his voice was low, as though he was still annoyed by it.

"You never let those bother you"

"Not when they're about you and my little baby"

He turned on his phone and opened up the same online magazine article that Caroline was reading this morning, except unlike her, he apparently had the patience to read the entire thing.

 **BREAKING NEWS: Supermodel Caroline Forbes' Daughter, Cassandra, turns two month old! BUT WHO IS THE BABY DADDY?**

 _After welcoming her first child, Cassandra, into the world, Supermodel Caroline Forbes has been a busy mother. However, the big question remains, who is the baby daddy?_

 _Rumours have been swirling for months on his identity, since the announcement of her pregnancy in August, when the 27-year-old supermodel was 6 months pregnant. Most fans had speculated Caroline's ex, Tyler Lockwood, to be the father, but both parties had shot this rumour down via their representatives very early on. Others who have been rumoured included fellow model, Matthew Donovan, as well as actor, Lorenzo St. John._

 _However, more recent sightings have led to a new lead. What if Mr. Baby Daddy was just hiding in plain sight?_

 _Yesterday morning, our photographers caught the mother-daughter duo on Laguna Beach, enjoying the sunny day._

 _ **Photo:**_ _New mother, Caroline Forbes out and about on Laguna Beach in an eye-catching mustard yellow modest two-piece swimsuit by Calzedonia, looking unbelievably toned_

 _Looking as fit as ever, Caroline donned a modest two-piece swimsuit, as she held baby Cassandra in her arms. And whilst we would love to stare at Caroline all day, we can't help but notice who's walking just a few steps behind her, fending off the papz._

 _Dear viewers, we might have just cracked the mystery._

 _Standing just a few feet behind her, is her bodyguard, who we have learnt is Niklaus (Klaus) Mikaelson, 30, who came into her employment 3 years ago. Mikaelson served in the British Army Forces before making his move to America._

 _How do we know that he's the baby daddy, you might ask? One look at Cassandra and the British export, and you will be able to spot the similarities. From the piercing blue eyes, the dark blond hair, to the oh-so-obvious dimples, it would have to be a miracle for all these things to be merely a coincidence._

 _And it seems like we're not the only ones to have noticed. Twitter users have been swarming the Internet lately._

 _One user writes, "WHY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT CAROLINE'S DAUGHTER LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME AS HER HOT BODYGUARD?"_

 _Another tweet goes like, "Y'all have to be blind if you think Caroline's yummy bodyguard is not her baby daddy. Good job, Caroline ;)"_

 _So could this be true? Has Internet finally cracked Hollywood's biggest mystery?_

 _We'll have to wait and see…_

"Oh my God, Klaus," Caroline groaned, as she paced around the room, "This can't be happening. We've been so careful, and we did not work so hard to keep this a secret for it to come out like this"

"Sweetheart," he caught up with her pacing and put his arms around her. She immediately gravitated towards his touch and felt a little more at ease.

"This is why you're annoyed, isn't it? What you said just now about Kol and the article? I know how much you never wanted to be thrusted into the limelight, and you only came here to work for me because of a favour you owed Stefan"

"I know, and it was the best decision I've ever made. You know my contract was only for 6 months, but I stayed. I might've come because I owed him a favour, but I stayed because I fell in love with you. In fact, this isn't even what I'm annoyed about"

"Then what is it?"

He scrolled down to the bottom of the page, until he reached the comments section.

 **Comments (1598)**

Hottest couple in Hollywood, hands down. Fight me if you disagree

 _(Upvote: 1420, Downvote: 4)_

MILF!

 _(Update: 590, Downvote: 1)_

How is she looking better after giving birth 2 months ago, than I have ever looked my entire life? And I've never even gotten pregnant before...

 _(Upvote: 192, Downvote: 3)_

Hot Mama! Klaus is one lucky bastard

 _(Upvote: 132, Downvote: 0)_

"Awww, Klaus, are you jealous?" Caroline cooed, stroking his cheeks, "You know, that's so adorable"

"Excuse me when the entire world thinks my girlfriend is a single mother, and I have to read all these thirsty comments about how hot she is," he hugs her even tighter. Klaus had always been a tad possessive and it killed him whenever he saw these thirsty comments. It made him want to grab her and kiss the hell out of her for all the world to see, damn his job and all.

But Caroline, being the ever-rational one, refused to let him get fired for all this. Romantic relationships with clients are a huge no-no in the personal security industry. Feelings can often lead to a lack of judgement, but thankfully, his love for Caroline has only made him all the more careful when he was out protecting her. Now, this love extends to their baby too.

"Maybe this is our opportunity to come clean," Klaus added, looking down at Cassie, now that she's fallen asleep in his arms. She truly did look like him, there was no denying it.

"But Klaus, your job," Caroline shook her head, "I can't do this to you"

"Sweetheart, you have to understand that when it comes to you and Cassie, nothing else matters. I can find another job, but I can't find another family. You two are my everything now. Besides, I'm looking into suitable candidates to replace me as your new bodyguard, and I have a few good ones in mind"

Caroline looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears over his words.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, love. Take a leap of faith with you, will you? _I dare you_ ," Klaus repeated what he had said to her on their very first date.

" _Okay"_

* * *

 **(A/N)** And they lived happily ever after, the end! Hope you enjoyed this silly oneshot, it was fun writing it and I hope it translated well on paper.

Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought! Did you like it? Did you hate it? WAS IT TOO CHEESY?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** Welcome to another episode of caving into peer pressure (just kidding, I love you guys) but anyway, I decided to write a second chapter to this story after reading all of your encouraging reviews. Thank you to the guest reviewer who suggested that I write about the Internet's reaction - ideas just came into my head after I read it.

As always, thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed or better yet, all of the above. This chapter is dedicated to you

* * *

"Finally," Katherine, her publicist, sighed, "I thought you were just going to raise your daughter in secret until the papz finally catch you two in the middle of some serious PDA, which may I add, _gross_! Seriously, I still haven't recovered from the time I caught you two going at it backstage at your Vogue cover shoot. Hashtag, can you not?"

"Oh please, don't pretend to be a saint, it doesn't suit you," Caroline rolled her eyes, "Anyway, after that article last week, we felt it's probably a good time to come out - well at least, Klaus does. I'm still worried about him getting fired for all of this"

"The man is gorgeous. A dick, yes, but objectively gorgeous," Kat flips through her fashion magazine, "He's probably better looking than most of the models in this thing. If personal security doesn't work out for him, I'm pretty sure modelling agencies would be hitting him up left, right and centre"

"And I'm pretty sure he would hate that," Caroline pointed out, "He's camera shy"

"Ah, the mystique… Even better," Katherine chuckled.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well, according to your social media stats, your Instagram is performing much better than your Twitter, as expected from top models of your calibre. Something personal and casual would appeal to your fans, as this is in fact, quite a personal matter, so I wouldn't suggest going for some Magazine coverage"

"I would have to discuss this with Klaus. Instagram would mean some kind of photo, I would assume?"

"You've assumed correctly. Ten points for Klaroline"

Caroline rolled her eyes once more, "Stop making Klaroline a thing"

"Oh honey, I'm not the one making Klaroline a thing, you would have to blame the fans for that"

Caroline sighed, "Okay fine. Look, I'm going to discuss this with Klaus and then we'll probably post something on my Insta within the few days"

"Send the caption to me before you post?"

"You're amazing Kat, but this is something personal to us and I don't want it to become some sort of publicity stunt. I love him, and I want him to feel comfortable and not have to think that we're doing this for any reason other than the fact that we want to be able to go out in public with our daughter together. I'm sure he would appreciate it if our statement was completely our words"

"Alright, fine, I respect that," Katherine mumbled, before scrolling through Caroline's schedule on her phone, "And don't forget your photoshoot tomorrow at 8"

"Will do. See ya, hun," Caroline waved as she walked out of the office in her killer heels.

* * *

 **BREAKING NEWS: The Internet Reacts as Caroline Forbes Reveals her "Secret" Baby Daddy**

 _The Devil works hard, but we work harder. At midnight, Caroline Forbes posted a sweet and adorable photo of her little family of three on Instagram, sharing with fans that they were indeed right all along. We, here at Hollywood Live, are about to break it down to you._

 _After a week of speculation, it seems that the Internet has solved the mystery. Baby Cassandra is indeed the cute daughter of Caroline Forbes and her bodyguard, Niklaus Mikaelson. Check out her post down below._

 _ **Photo:**_ _Caroline, 27, writes "Well done guys, you've figured it out. It was not our intention to withhold this information from you, but due to professional reasons, we decided that it was best to remain private about our personal lives for the past few months. However, Klaus and I cannot wait to be loving parents to Cassie and take her out together as a family, but we would like to ask for a little space and a little time for us to adjust to parenthood, and we hope that you can respect our privacy, as we would like a normal upbringing for our daughter."_

 _The picture is a throwback to the day Cassandra was born, as depicted by Klaus holding a blanket-wrapped baby, with a look of admiration at a smiling Caroline, who lied on the hospital bed next to him. Caroline looked stunning as ever despite having just given birth, and Klaus was looking yummy in his casual attire._

 _We wish the couple every success in their journey as parents! But let's first look at the Internet's reactions._

 _One user commented:_ " _ **I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT. To those who thought I was crazy, you can suck it! #BabyKlaroline"**_

 _Another wrote:_ " _ **If a bodyguard can score Caroline Forbes, does that mean there's hope for me, too?"**_ _In which another user replied:_ " _ **No offence, but if Niklaus Mikaelson is a 10, you're a 1"**_

 _A third user gave their input:_ " _ **I'm serious, but Klaus Mikaelson is wasting his career on personal security. That man needs to be plastered on billboards #daddy"**_ _This comment had received the most number of likes as of the release of this article. The thirsty replies only ensued, as others gave comments that are entirely too inappropriate for this publication._

 _We simply can't wait to see what the future has installed for this beautiful couple, and may we be seeing more Klaroline babies in the future? We hope so._

"Well, at least it's over, it was less painful than I thought it would be," Caroline relaxed and leaned back on her boyfriend's arm as they settled on the sofa. Cassandra was finally asleep in her cot, and the baby monitor was on in case she woke.

"I'm just glad that we can take Cassie out in the public, and I can actually help you push the stroller for once," he added.

"True, and I can finally hold your hand," she smiled as she imagined the scenario in her head.

"Remind me again why we kept this a secret for so long"

"Klaus! Your job was at stake and we hadn't found a replacement bodyguard yet, which reminds me, how's the search going?"

"Well, since I told my boss I was quitting last week, he was surprisingly understanding of the situation and he told me that he would've let me keep my job if it wasn't an office policy. He knew I was more than qualified and dedicated to protecting your safety, but I guess rules are rules"

"I'm so sorry, babe"

"Hey, hey, none of that. I'm not even sad about it, truth be told. I've always wanted to try something new anyway. But back to the replacement, we've interviewed a few more candidates and we're finalising the decision in a week's time"

"Then what about you?" Caroline asked, as Klaus was currently deciding on which career path to pursue.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Klaus' phone was ringing much more than usual, but he ignored it, favouring his time with his girlfriend more than whoever was on the phone.

"It's been like that for the whole day," he explained, "Ever since we posted our photo, I've been getting an insane number of job offers"

"As a bodyguard?"

"No, as a model"

"Oh wow! Well, I'm not surprised, I've always said that you would be capable if you wanted to do it. Even Kat mentioned it the other day"

"But you know me-"

"Camera shy, I know"

"Yes, so I basically just told them that I would think about it and get back to them if I decide to do it"

"Well, as one myself, I might be a little bias, but it is a great career"

"I know, and I'm proud of you for doing it, but I think I would want something that would allow me to stay close to you and Cassie, and I know that doing what you do would require a lot of travelling and it's not a lifestyle that I want"

"Of course, Klaus," Caroline beamed up at him, "You know, I'm so lucky that you're always so willing to put our family's best interest before you own"

"Family… I would surely love to be an official family one day"

"I do, too," she closed her eyes and dreamed of all the future possibilities. She felt him shift beside her and when she opened her eyes, he was on his knees in front her, with a box that revealed a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.

"I've thought about this for months and months now, but I wanted to wait until Cassandra was born and we settled into parenthood. Whilst this might not be the most romantic setting, but this is our home, and it's a place where I hope to share with you for the rest of my life. I love you and I would love nothing more than to be your last love, so Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?"

"YES! Oh my God, yes! A million times, yes!" She jumped off the sofa and wrapped her arms around him, plastering kisses all around his face.

"I can't wait to begin the next chapter of our story with you," he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

 **A month later...**

"Are you ready, Ms. Forbes?" The producer asked.

"Of course," Caroline replied confidently, despite the nerves building up inside of her. She had done a handful of television interviews before, but this was big. The Ellen Show was one of the most watched talk shows around the world, and she was glad to be invited.

"- Now, please welcome our guest of the night, the beautiful Supermodel who took the world by storm, Caroline Forbes"

The audience applauded loudly, some even going as far as screaming and whistling, as she stepped onto the stage. She gave her signature wave and a bright smile to accompany it.

"Welcome Caroline. This is your first time on the show"

She nodded, "I'm really excited to be here, truth be told"

"Now, I hear that congratulations are in order. You've gotten engaged recently, haven't you?"

"Yes, and we're so happy that it's finally not something that we have to hide. And whilst we like to keep our private lives private, the papz can get a lot more daunting when they're trying to uncover your exclusive secrets"

"That's very true, isn't it? So how's Cassandra doing?" Ellen enquired.

"She's great, she's a lovely little girl. She cries a lot, admittedly, but Klaus is really good with handling her. Whenever he holds her, she quiets down," she smiles fondly, "I'm quite jealous, really," she mock-whispered.

"And Klaus, I've heard that he's turned down quite a number of offers from modelling agencies"

"He's probably going to kill me for saying this," she laughs, "But he's camera shy"

The audience "awwws"

"He prefers to be out of the spotlight," she continues, "He's really dedicated to our family, something that I admire about him so much, and he's decided to pursue his passion in art, so his schedule is a bit more flexible and he gets to spend more time with us. Being someone's bodyguard is somewhat restrictive, in terms of personal lives, because it's often long-hours and all. I mean, I would know, since I used to go out quite a bit, and he had to tag along"

"And I'm sure that's where the sparks started flying"

"Well, you know, I was 24 when I met him, and there was just an instant connection. And yes, maybe the nights out were just an excuse to get close to him," she saids coyly, "emphasis on maybe"

"I'm sure you had pure intentions," Ellen jokes, "But I'm glad that it worked, because your daughter won the genetic lottery. Do you have any plans on a second baby?"

"Klaus comes from a large family, and I'm an only child. I hang out with his siblings all the time, and I find it so lovely to have a big family"

"That's great, and when do you plan to tie the knot?"

"We're still planning, we want something intimate, with just our family and close friends, but Cassie is our priority and she demands a lot of our attention these days"

"But I'm sure she has plenty of aunts and uncles who are more than willing to babysit"

Caroline laughs, "That's true. My future brothers and sister-in law are so supportive of us, it's never difficult to find someone to babysit."

"And is baby Cassandra at home now?"

"She is, actually Klaus' sister, Rebekah, is with her now"

"Another Mikaelson name that's popping up in the fashion industry these days, isn't she?"

"Yes, and we're really proud of her new line. In fact I'll be shooting her new promotional campaign next week"

"It's incredible that you can bounce back into modelling just a few months after giving birth"

"Life never stops," Caroline smiles.

"You're right, it doesn't"

* * *

After playing a few rounds of Ellen's games, as she does with all her guests, Caroline was feeling tired when she left the building.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go home," she heard the comforting voice of her fiancé as she took his hands whilst walking towards their car.

After all this media frenzy, she was glad to finally be alone with him.

"I already am," she yawned sleepily, "Home is where the heart is"

* * *

 **(A/N)** And that's a wrap! Thank you very much once again for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it and it lived up to the first chapter.

Please, please, **please leave a review** as I would love to read your comments, even if it's to tell me that it's way too cheesy.

As always, you can hit me up on my Tumblr (klavscaroline) for fanfic updates and drabble requests. Until next time, Klaroliners!


End file.
